


Say Something

by louvreangel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3x02, AU, Crying, F/M, Friendship/Love, Platonic Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR 3X02* What if Molly went after Sherlock when he left the wedding early? What would happen then? (Oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. All the rights go to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and BBC. I am just a simple fanfictioner.
> 
> Written while listening to A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera – Say Something

She watched him as walked out of the ballroom without anyone noticing. She sighed. Why was he leaving so early? Though the answer was crystal clear, she still thought he was supposed to stay until the end. He had to do it for his bestfriend. But there was no one to tell him that, was there? He didn't even look at Molly during the whole dance, actually _the whole wedding_. His eyes didn't notice her. But she _saw_ him and again, there she was, watching him leave.

After a little inner fight, her heart won and she excused herself from her friends to get some fresh air, leaving a dumbfounded Tom behind. They were having a nice time and she was going to go outside, _alone_? When it was so cold? Yet, before he could follow her, Mrs. Hudson started a random conversation with him and he found himself talking to her about Lestrade's ex-wife.

Molly had to walk really fast to catch up with Sherlock. The weather's coldness hit her when she stopped, heels hurting her feet. She didn't have the strength to run after him so she did the only thing she could do.

"Sherlock!" she called after him.

He stopped on his tracks. With a confused look on his face, he turned around to face Molly. She was in pain because of her high heeled shoes, her face reddened because of the cold weather. He arched a brow as he walked closer to her. What was she doing outside, running after him without a coat on her? It was obvious she ran after him but he didn't know why.

"Molly, what are you doing?" he asked as he removed his coat and put it on her shoulders gently.

She hugged the coat gratefully. "Why are you leaving so early?" She knew the answer to this simple question but she thought that maybe, _maybe_ he would actually tell her the truth and open up to her.

Sherlock looked up at the sky and sighed. What could he say to that? He knew very well that she was aware of the answer to her own question. He couldn't bear staying in there. He wished John the best but at the same time he actually noticed how lonely he was without him. Even though John promised that they would always keep solving crimes together, there was a baby on the way now. John and Mary were going to be a family and Sherlock wasn't sure how to react to that yet. He was happy for them, really. But the big emptiness in his heart was making him feel like suffocating. God, he was losing everyone around him. And this time, it wasn't because of his cruel deductions or his unhuman behaviour. No. This time, it was because people were _moving on_.

"You already know the answer, Molly." He replied after a few minutes of silence passed. Although he knew she expected him to give him an answer, he wasn't ready to say those feelings out loud yet. As if, if he said them out loud, his emptiness would become a huge black hole in his heart.

"Sherlock…" she started off but couldn't continue. She never felt like this before. She felt love, lust, passion, care, even _pity_ but she never felt _similarity_ to this one certain man. His current self reminded her of her old days. Before Tom, she was quite lonely. She wouldn't see her parents much and she only had Toby by her side. A few friends she had, of course. But even _they_ were not enough to help her get through the rough times. So when she found Tom, she felt… relief. She wasn't going to be so lonely anymore. But now that she looked at Sherlock, she felt it again. Sherlock was like a mirror in front of her.

"Even _you_ , Molly." He shook his head as he spoke. "The only person who can see me. _Truly_ see me."

She took a step closer to him. She locked her teary eyes to his. But she spoke no words. What was there to say? They weren't going to be bestfriends, obviously. And she just couldn't keep solving crimes with him. She was having a different kind of life now. There wasn't going to be carrying arms and legs in a bag to 221B just because Sherlock needed to do an experiment. There wasn't going to be helping him even after her shift. There wasn't going to be small pecks on cheeks. But, was she supposed to say these to him _now_? No. It wasn't a good time. Maybe another time, but now _now_.

Sherlock closed the small gap between them and put his hand on her cheek hesitantly. Even himself didn't know why he did such a thing.

He knew _exactly_ what she was thinking. He could hear her thoughts, what she wanted to say but couldn't. It felt awful. Not because he was losing another person, but because she mattered the most. Though he never acted like she mattered to him, she always did. But he was too late to have told her a few days ago. If he told her that two years ago… Maybe…

No. He would still be out of the picture. He wasn't a sentimental man and he wasn't the family type. Molly was more ordinary compared to him and she deserved to live the life she wanted to live. So why did his heart ache? What was this weird feeling in his stomach? Why did he feel like someone had just stabbed him?

"Say something, Molly. Please." And why was it that he said these words to her he had no idea.

She tore her eyes away from his and looked at her small hands, playing with her fingers. "I… I gave up on you a long time ago, Sherlock. You know that. I cannot say that I will always be by your side. Or I cannot say that you have me. Because—"

"Because I don't." Sherlock's lips formed the saddest smile on earth without even realising it. "I don't have you anymore. I know."

Molly's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "No! I wasn't going to say tha—"

But before she could say anything, he crashed his lips to hers. Molly, for a second, thought he was going to keep kissing her. She was trying to decide whether to kiss him back or not when he stepped back from her. The small kiss lingered on her lips, fogging all her thoughts. She opened her eyes which she closed a few seconds ago to see his eyes were teary just like hers.

"I guess I just have to give up on you too." Sherlock whispered, but not loud enough for Molly to hear. Then he turned around and kept walking from where he left off, not looking back at all. He didn't want to see those chocolate brown eyes looking at him with such sadness. So he lit a cigarette and took it to his mouth, inhaling it like his life depended on it. He was giving up on nicotine patches too.


End file.
